berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
General Commands
Globals +who :Name, Alais, Connection, Idle, Sex, Status, Location +where :Normal +where which shows the name of the room and who's in it :Characters can be set unfindable :Rooms can be set unfindable :Staff can see unfindable +watch :add, delete, view list +bboards :Announcements :Rules :Events :Vacation/Leave :Staff – Staff only :IC News :Vampire :Elysium – Vampire and Ghouls only. Has two boards: ::Elysium (Official) ::Elysium (Miscellaneous) :Cacophony – Vampire and Ghouls only. :Council – Invite only. :Daeva :Gangrel :Mekhet :Nosferatu :Ventrue :Carthians :Circle of the Crone :Invictus :Lancea Sanctum :Ordo Dracul (Note: Each board is an influence sphere and open to people with Status and Contacts in the area:) :Academics :Bureaucracy :Counterculture :Espionage :Health :High Society :Industry :Legal :Media :Occult :Police :Politics :Transport :Underworld Channels :Public :Rules :Chargen :Staff :NSFW :RP :Mortals :Ghouls :Vampires :Daeva :Gangrel :Mekhet :Nosferatu :Ventrue :Carthians :Circle of the Crone :Invictus :Lancea Sanctum :Ordo Dracul +dice :Options: Extended (set max no. of rolls, target successes) :9-again, 8-again :No 10-again :Roll to a target :Roll to job +events :List of events :Genre :Enter title and description :People can sign up or unsign +recc :Give someone 0.2xp :Each individual player (not characters) can give 5 per week :All reccs must be given to different individual players (not characters) in the span of each week +alt :Set own alt :Compulsory :(A way to link the alts so that they are considered the same entity by the recc code?) +scene :This is a commjob-type system where people pose their IC actions. The poses may be spaced a few hours to a few days apart. :It is essentially play-by-post done through the MUSH system. :This feature is for scheduling conflicts, fade to black summaries, routine infodump scenes, and routine meet and greet scenes. :People who are added to the job would be able to see and pose to it. :Monitored by staff. +backgrounds :Set main background :Set mortal background :Set vampire background :Set relationships background :Set Alternate Identity backgrounds :commands for players to read and edit their own backgrounds. Commands for staff to read and lock players' backgrounds. Pathfinder Calculates the shortest distance from your own grid square to a destination grid square, then spits out instructions for the character/player to follow. Details tbd. Ambiance Ability to set Ambiance to certain places. Details tbd when building. ANSI Colors Or whatever is the easiest way to turn on colors and tell me which command to use to set colors. Keran's Time and Weather :time is 1:1 and synced to EST. :Which already has time, seasons, tide, moon, and an ability to edit the description bank, according to http://mushcode.com/File/Kerans-Weather-System-And-Time-Code-4-0-(TinyMUX-1-6%2c-TinyMUSH-3-0) Gwen's vampire Globals object Especially want blood drain command, where each Vampire is deducted 1 Vitae when they wake up. Organization Globals? I don't know how this is used but I would want a way to keep track of members of organisations or sub-organisations. +census Game Stuff +aspiration :+aspiration/add – Set an aspiration. :+aspiration/remove – Removes an aspiration without completing it. :+aspiration/complete – Gives player 0.2xp and removes the aspiration. With comments. :+aspiration/progress – Gives player 0.2xp without removing the aspiration. With comments. :Maximum of 0.6xp per week from Aspirations. +condition :+condition/list :+condition/add – Set a condition. :+condition/remove – Removes a condition. :+condition/resolve – Gives player 0.2xp and removes the condition. :+condition/xp – Gives player 0.2xp without removing the condition. :Maximum of 0.4xp per week from Conditions. Conditions list needs editing. +inventory :+inventory/list :+inventory/add – Add an item to yourself. :+inventory/remove – Remove an item from yourself. :+inventory/give – Give an item to another character. :Players are able to add or remove items to their own inventory. :Players are restricted from adding items that have a higher rating than their Resources rating. (Can this be coded?) :Equipment List +backpack A backpack would be items that a player can bring into a scene. It would be limited to items that a character can fit onto their person and can reasonably carry. Before an encounter (such as a combat scene), everyone locks their sheet so that it can't be altered. After the encounter, the sheet is unlocked by staff. +hangouts Brings up places that are hangouts and the people in them, set a place as a hangout, brings up a directory with the name of the hangout, type of establishment, and directions to travel to hangout Gwen's +aura code the code that lets you describe auras and people can check to look at your auras. Security Camera, Tracker, Bug The Security Camera is an object that can be placed in a room. It can monitor stuff like who leaves or enters a room, the commands that they roll (such as +init or dice rolls), and writes to a log that can be viewed by people who have access. Tracker is an object that is placed on another Character. It monitors where they've been. It should have an expiry date set on it, so that trackers cannot be placed on characters indefinitely. Bug is an object that is placed in a room or on a character. It records all “say” and “emit” commands in the room that it happens to be in. It pages the owner of the bug if they happen to be online and listening in. It has n lines of “memory”, so the old information can be wiped +perception When you roll +perception in an IC room, the system will automatically roll for you Wits + Investigation. It reveals all the hidden mundane items in a room that have a threshold for discovery lower/equal to your number of successes. For example, a Security Camera object can be set HIDDEN, with a threshold for discovery of 4. When someone rolls perception and achieves success of 4 more, the security camera object, and any other hidden objects with the same or lower threshold, will then be visible by the character. scrutinizes the surroundings. discovers something interesting. does not see anything out of the ordinary. Black Market Vendor Details tbd Drug Vendor +phone A phone object is a thing that is placed in a room or on a person. Most phone objects are fixed to a room, and the person making a phone call has to ICly be in that room. Landline phones are the quickest way of IC communication in an age before cellphones. We will also allow brick-sized cellphones to be bought for Resources 5. A phone object will have a number (its dbref number?) and a name associated with it. The name can be something like “Elysium”, or “Seneschal”, or “Mayor’s Car”. The number or name is needed when dialling the phone. To call the Seneschal, the character must be in a room with a phone object. They input +phone/call Seneschal. In another room, the phone that is named “Seneschal” will make a series of emits: “The phone rings.” “The phone continues to ring.” or something like that. Then whoever is in that room will be able to see the emit and pick up the phone, +phone/answer. Only when +phone is activated, will characters be able to initiate real time IC conversation, not including using telepathic or psychic methods. When the character exits the room, the phones are reset (hung up). :+phone/call or Use the phone to initiate conversation with someone at the other end of the phone :+phone/answer Answer a ringing phone. :+phone/hang up End a conversation, or cause a ringing phone to emit “The phone stops ringing." :+phone Shows the name and number of the phone object in a room. :+phone/directory Brings up a directory of publicly listed numbers. :+phone/book Characters may input a custom list of phone names/numbers that they want to be able to access.